Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm)
Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One and the Crocodile, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the tenth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Robert Carlyle, and is the Wish Realm version of Rumplestiltskin. History After being locked up for quite some time, Rumplestiltskin's first visitor is Hook, who surprisingly has not come to exact his revenge on him but wants his help in obtaining magic that can free his daughter, Alice, from a tower. Since the dungeon keeps Rumplestiltskin from using his magic, Hook agrees to free him if he helps him in return. Rumplestiltskin consents to the deal, telling him tells him about Maui's fish hook, a magical item in Captain Ahab's possession, which can shatter any prison. When Hook later returns to the dungeon with the fish hook, he is unexpectedly followed there by Ahab, who mocks him for aiding the Dark One and needing his help to save Alice. Ahab demands a public duel with Hook so others can see him for who he really is, while Rumplestiltskin insists Hook free him first and he can destroy Ahab for him. After Hook declines Rumplestiltskin's offer and instead consents to a pistol duel with Ahab, the Dark One is left in the dungeon, still trapped. One day, Regina comes to seek out Rumplestiltskin. He has no interest in helping her and recalls how she failed him with the curse, however, Regina clarifies the Evil Queen he knew was not her as she is not from this reality. Rumplestiltskin becomes intrigued by her claims that this world he resides in is not actually real and it was made to trap Emma. Recalling Emma as the Savior, Rumplestiltskin considers that he can help her after all if she frees him from the dungeon. Regina declines, even when Rumplestiltskin implies letting him out won't do any harm, especially since he's apparently not real. When she still refuses, he reveals Emma became the Savior is because of Regina since every Savior needs a villain as a reminder that the world needs saving from evil. To further persuade Regina into letting him out, Rumplestiltskin reminds her that she doesn't have a way back to Storybrooke after rescuing Emma. He promises her a magic bean, to which Regina finally consents to freeing him. Afterward, Regina prompts him for the bean, and he tells her to meet him tomorrow at noon by the lake to get it. Regina prepares to leave, but Rumplestiltskin points out she also needs to look the part of the Evil Queen if she wants to push Emma into becoming the Savior. When Regina morphs into more Queenly attire, Rumplestiltskin giggles with approval and urges her to fulfill the mission. The next day, Rumplestiltskin arrives at the lake with the bean and overhears Emma telling Regina about her concern about what the Dark One will do now that he's free. After giving them the bean, he takes his leave, saying that he is off to raze "fake" villages. Sometime after this, Rumplestiltskin goes to a tower to track down the woman he loves, Belle, only to find all that is left of her is her bones after she was kidnapped and starved to death by the Evil Queen. He then rescues Regina and Robin as they are being held captive by the Sheriff of Nottingham, but when Regina requests his help getting off her cuff, he reveals how Belle died. Despite Regina's insistence that she is not accountable for the Queen's actions in this realm, Rumplestiltskin decides he wants someone, namely her, to pay for what happened. After escorting both Regina and Robin into his castle dungeon, he notes that it's been a while since he has flayed someone so he'll have to clean his tools first before getting started. }} }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, "Wish Realm Rumplestiltskin is a version of Rumplestiltskin without Baelfire or Belle", making him "a Rumplestiltskin without hope". Appearances References nl:Repelsteeltje Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters